Lube
by new moongirl
Summary: YukiKyo & TohruShigure ONESHOT:Tohru knows more than she lets on, so when she convinces Shigure to take her to Hawaii, she leaves Yuki and Kyo a little present.


**The first part is from Tohru's point of view. I know that she's kinda OOC, but that's the way I wanted her to be in this fic k?**

**The pairings are kyo x yuki and tohru x shigure.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

0000000000000

(Tohru's POV)

Why did people think that I am so completely clueless all of the time? Do I really act that spacey? You'd think that I'm some kinda dense idiot! I mean...seriously!

It's just like how Yuki and Kyo see me. Do they _seriously _think that I haven't noticed their little tryst?

I change their sheets every single weekend...if they think I don't notice that the sheets aren't the same as when I last changed them then I gave them too much credit.

Then there are the awkward moments that I just always seem to interrupt. I mean, do they want to get caught? They're so loud when they moan...even when they're just kissing each other.

I know that other people think that I'm incredibly thick, but give me some credit! I'm not _that_ stupid!

''''''''''''

(Normal POV)

Tohru smiled as she walked into a very awkward atmosphere. Yuki and Kyo were on opposite sides of the room, their backs facing each other.

"Um...did something happen?" She asked innocently, looking from side to side, sill in her innocent act.

The boys glared at each other, but there was no real heat behind the look "No, nothing happened Honda-san," answered Yuki, smiling that little smile of his.

The brunette noticed a small red mark forming on the side of the silver-haired boy's neck and how the his buttons were in the wrong slots halfway down the shirt.

Smirking mentally, she rushed over to his side and started to concern her self over his health and saying things like he had better not over exert himself because that might make him susceptible to a cold or something along those lines.

She took a vixenish joy at the slight blush that over took the boy's face at her mention of the mark that was obviously a present from Kyo.

''''''''''''

Tohru presented Shigure with some tea that same night, smiling brightly, she set it down next to the writers hand. "Here you are Shigure- san. I made some green tea for you, to help you to work along the hard path of writing a novel."

"Thank you my little flower! I am ever so happy, you have given me a reason to move on." He exclaimed with his usual bright charisma.

"What do you say to taking a little vacation together during spring break and leaving the boy's to their own devises?" She asked sweetly, a little quirk in her smile. She plopped down next to the writer.

Shigure smiled as he looked down at the girl next to him.

She looked up at him hopefully, and turned to face him as she wrapped her arms around one of his arms.

He smirked, and sat back, allowing the girl to lay against him and enjoying it throughly. "Ok, my flower, whatever you want. Anything else?"

"Well...of course, I want you, but I'll have to wait until we reach our little vacation spot now won't I ?"

She slowly got up and made her way across the room and opening the door, "When do we leave my pet?" she asked, just out side the door way.

He looked up at her, "Well, start packing, were leaving tomorrow right after school lets out for the break."

She smiled brightly "Good, that gives me just enough to get them a little present." she answered as she closed the door.

Shigure couldn't wait until he could claim _his_ flower.

'''''''''''

Kyo and Yuki walked in the door, "We're home" they called as they took off their shoes.

Waking into the deserted kitchen, Kyo spotted a small note on the refrigerator door.

Intrigued, Kyo read the note and nodded in acquiescence as he opened up the white door to retrieve the two paper plates covering in paper napkins that held their dinner.

Allowing them to microwave for 30 seconds as tohru instructed in the note, he brought both of the plates to the table and set one of them in front of his very distant cousin. "Tohru said that she and Shigure will be back much later and that this was all she could whip up in limited amount of time she had between school and leaving."

Yuki nodded and smiled at Kyo while he took of the napkins from his plate. Kyo did the same and they both froze in bewilderment. On Kyo's plate was another note and on Yuki's plate...was some lube. Cherry flavored lube to be entirely correct.

Scanning the note, Kyo blushed profusely and lowered his eye's to the surface of the table top. Finding the brown swirls suddenly very fascinating.

Yuki coughed and Kyo warily handed over the note.

_Hello Kyo and Yuki-Kun,_

_this is a little present from me. I hope you enjoy t to it's fullest extent. I had a hard time getting it because the sales clerk kept asking me if this is really what I wanted to buy. You better appreciate what I do for you, you naughty little boy's._

_Try not to use all of it in one night. Also, please do it in your own rooms, not in every other room around the house ok? I don't fancy cleaning up every single_ _room in the house as soon as I get home if you catch my drift._

_As for food, I don't think your hungry right now, at least not hungry for food that is. But when you do get hungry, Kyo can make something._

_Now then, Shigure and I are probably on our way to_ _Hawaii right now. No cause for alarm I assure you. I've already fallen in love with my poochie._

_Good luck! Your's truly- Tohru Honda_

Yuki blushed profusely at the mention of the rooms. But she was right about him being hungry for something else.

Kyo, over his initial shock, had a predatory gleam in his bright red eye's. "What do you say to testing our Tohru's generous gift love?" He asked in a husky voice.

Yuki leaned across the table and kissed Kyo hard, his answer in the passionate kiss.

Smirking, Kyo pulled Yuki over the table and into his lap. Pocketing the cherry flavored lube, he stood up with the rat's lags hooked around his trim muscular waist. The kiss never broke as they headed up the stairs to Yuki's room. After all, it was closest.

''''''''''''''

Meanwhile with Tohru and Shigure...

"Ahhh yes, beautiful Hawaii, a place of majestic sunsets and attractive green foliage. Such a romantic place to be with your loved one." Shigure heaved a heavy sigh, fake tears on the edges of his lashes. "I should place one of my novels here!" he exclaimed, brightening up once more.

Tohru chuckled at his antics, this was the man she had fallen for, a childish, mischievous, mysterious, manipulative novelist. She really needed to re-look her priorities. Hey must be seriously out of wack if she had fallen for _him_.

She calmly handed him some tea. "I couldn't agree more Poochie." she added brightly.

Shigure's eye brow raised at the use of her nick name for him. _Poochie?_ "He sighed lightly as he inhaled the sent of raspberry tea, "oh, how heavenly! Tohru-kun, you really must marry me!"

Tohru smiled slyly, "Why of course Shigure-san, but men usually propose when they have ring."

Shigure froze, was she serious?

"Why of course I'm serious silly, I wouldn't have said yes other wise."

"Wait, how'd you know what I was thinking?" he asked startled

Tohru smiled again and leaned against the cursed man's shoulder. "That's for me to know and you to find out I suppose." She whispered, watching the sunset.

"Have you been reading my smut again?" he asked leaning down to press a kiss against the top of her head.

She smiled innocently up at him, "I don't now what you're talking about hon."

Shigure smiled down at her, a real smile that reached his eye's. "I'll get the rings tomorrow my flower, but tonight, lets just enjoy your wonderful food. What do you say?"

Tohru smiled at him, "ok, but only if you let me pick which sene from one of your smut books that we get to act out after dinner."

"HA!" he exclaimed, "so you _have_ been reading my smut!"

She smiled at him again, "dinners's almost ready, so go sit down."

Shigure gave in. Knowing Tohru., he's need all of the energy he could muster for the smut sene she would choose.

00000000000000

**I was reading kyo x yuki fic, and I came up with this idea. I just had to write it so that it would go away. Im a shigurextohru fan and a kyoxohru fan for the most part. But sometimes I desperately need my yaoi. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I just needed to get this out of my system so that I could get on with my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading- newmoongirl**

**please review!please!**


End file.
